Wrench
The Wrench is a tool used to provide grip and mechanical advantage in applying torque to turn objects—usually rotary fasteners, such as nuts and bolts—or keep them from turning. It could be used as a melee weapon by Agent 47, or simply thrown to cause distraction. Description :"A heavy duty steel tool used in plumbing." The wrench can be used as a weapon by hitting a target in the head, either head-on or from behind. Alternatively, it may be thrown and used as a distraction. In HITMAN, it can also be used to start gas leaks or to throw it to somebody's head, resulting in a knock-out. HITMAN™ :"A wrench. Useful to sabotage small vehicles and other installations. Can be thrown or used in close combat to knock an individual unconscious." Locations ''Hitman: Absolution'' * A Personal Contract: In the garden, in the area with the first guard in the mission. * Terminus: In the basement on several desks and shelves. * Run For Your Life: On the roof of the hotel. * Shaving Lenny: Various locations in the scrapyard. * End of the Road: Lying between some rocks which lie between the wagon and the hole Lenny Dexter digs. * Dexter Industries: * Death Factory: * Fight Night: * Attack of the Saints: * Skurky's Law: On the floor in the hall way just after entering the holding cells. * Blackwater Park: HITMAN * Guided Training/Freeform Training: On the lowest deck, in different rooms. You can find a wrench on the south side of Deck 00, lying on a shelf. There is also one on Deck 01 inside the kitchen. Locmap Wrench.png|Level 0 Locmap Wrench-1.png|Level 1 * The Final Test: On a barrel, close to the Mach 3 Fighter Jet. In a toolrack on the ground floor. There are a total of four Wrenches, all located on the ground floor. There is one in the western room where an Airplane Mechanic is standing. There is also one in the opposite room on the east side, the middle eastern room. There are also two of them right next to each other on the east side of the fighter jet inside the hangar, right where the Airplane Mechanic's are working. Locmaptft Wrench.png|Level 0 * The Showstopper: In the basement, on a foodcrate along the long corridor. On a food tray, just outside the kitchen. Also one on a crate up in the attic. There are two wrenches inside the basement. One is located inside the eastern corridor, right by the middle exit. The other one is located in the most western room, the space between the kitchen and the northern corridor, lying on the bench along the western wall. :On level 1, there are six wrenches on the outside of Palais de Walewska and one on the inside. The one on the inside can be found inside the storage room, just north of the two south eastern bathrooms. The only outside wrench found on the north side of the grounds, is located inside the north eastern shed. The other five outside wrenches are all on the south side. The most eastern one is located in the south east part of the most south east park area. There are two of them within the outside area just south of the dressing room, which is the large southern room of the palace, south of the room in the middle where the catwalk is located. Another wrench can be found inside the south west shed, and the last one is located just south of the helicopter, along the north side of the fence surrounding the locked and restricted park in the most south western part of the palace grounds. :There is no Wrench on level 2, but there are two of them on the top floor, both of them being inside the attic. One is located right by the south entrance to the small corridor which is connecting the south part and the north part of the attic together. The other one can be found inside the larger eastern room out of the two rooms on the north side of the attic. Locmaptss Wrench.png|Level 0 Locmaptss Wrench-1.png|Level 1 Locmaptss Wrench-3.png|Level 3 Trivia Gallery Wrench.png|Wrench in Absolution. Category:Hitman: Absolution weapons Category:Melee weapons Category:HITMAN™ 2 Weapons Category:HITMAN™ weapons